A Day in the Life Of
by PFTones3482
Summary: A collection of one shots that mainly take place in The Flash but can occur throughout Arrowverse with various characters. Rated T for safety. Currently up: 'Mick almost gave a snarky reply, but his breath caught when Cisco pulled away the sheet to reveal- "Is that a-?" "Fireproof costume?" Cisco finished sheepishly. "Maybe."'
1. Knocks on a Door

**I decided to start this because I already have like seven or eight prompts written. And also cause Flavia wanted me to. Also, if anyone has a better name for this I'm open to suggestions. I'm setting this in the Flash part of Arrowverse mainly because that's where most of it will take place, plus the majority of characters I like to write for are in this part of the universe.**

 **This series will contain one shots, two shots, and maybe a few three shots. No more than that, though.**

 **Characters: Ray Palmer, Mick Rory**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Genre: Friendship (?)**

 **Notes: LoT season finale happened but everyone lived. Snart and Rory still go on missions with the Waverider crew.**

 **I don't own the Flash or any of the affiliated Arrowverse characters.**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Somehow it didn't surprise Ray Palmer to hear a knock on his door at 2 in the morning on a Wednesday, especially not when he pulled said door open and found one Mick Rory standing there, leaning heavily on the doorjamb and covered in abrasions.

Ray didn't say a word, merely turned aside and let the man come in, shutting and locking the door behind him. Mick hadn't moved when he turned back around, and it was then that Ray saw the way his right arm clutched at his left, blood sliding down his jacket.

"What happened?" he asked quietly, hovering a hand just over the man's shoulder blade and guiding him towards the kitchen.

Mick grunted and sank heavily into one of the chairs, pulling his goggles from his head and laying them on the table. "Heist went wrong. Leonard got caught by the Flash. Police have my gun. Didn't…didn't know where else to go."

He sounded almost ashamed of the last part and though Ray didn't approve, he didn't make any move towards the phone. Rather, he grabbed a first aid kit from under the sink and handed it over to Mick, running a washcloth under hot water for him as well.

Ray had a feeling that Snart had gotten away from Barry, if only because of the deal they had, but he knew Leonard wouldn't take a chance looking for Mick while the police were looking for them. So for now, Ray really was all he had.

It had been nearly two weeks since they returned from their last mission, Rip giving them all some time to relax and breathe before they set out for the next one. Despite everything, Mick and Leonard had continued with their crimes, though they had been significantly few and far between, and no one ever got injured anymore.

Ray glanced up as Mick grunted in pain and darted around the table to help the man shrug out of his jacket, catching the heavy cloth and draping it over the back of another chair as Mick rolled up his sleeve to examine the bullet wound in his shoulder. "The bullet's not still there, is it?" Ray asked nervously.

"Chill, haircut," Mick grumbled. "Just grazed me."

Ray nodded and stepped back out of the man's space, twisting his hands around each other anxiously and feeling utterly useless as he watched this man clean the wound. "Do you need to like…shower or anything?"

Mick froze in his movements and he looked up slowly, a confused frown on his face. "You gonna call the cops?"

Ray gave him a smile. "Come on Mick. You should know me well enough to know that I wouldn't do that. Seriously, I just…don't want anything to get infected. I've got a couple of shirts that might fit you, too. If you want."

An amused smirk twitched on Mick's face and he ran a weary hand over his chin. "Yeah. Yeah, all right."

Ray practically beamed and he helped Mick towards the bathroom, showing him where the towels were and telling him to use anything he needed.

He shut the door behind him and sighed, walking back out to the living room and sinking onto the sofa as the sound of running water filled the house. As he kicked his feet back on the coffee table his phone vibrated in his pocket once, and Ray pulled it out to see that he had a new message from none other than Leonard Snart.

 _Mick with you?_

Ray snorted and shook his head, stunned that not only had everyone had actually exchanged numbers before leaving the Waverider but that Snart had actually utilized the information. He tapped his thumbs across the board lightly, keeping one ear trained on the bathroom.

 _Yeah. Taking a shower. Don't have clothes for him though._

His phone buzzed less than ten seconds later with a new message.

 _Barry's on it._

The scientist nearly laughed out loud, completely unsurprised that Barry and Leonard were in close enough proximity for him to be able to ask for Barry's help.

He set his phone down and picked up a magazine from the table, flipping through it aimlessly and nearly missing the red blur that flew past his front windows, the only proof that Barry had even gone by the fact that his doorbell rang once.

Ray got up from the couch and hustled to the door, pulling it open to find a plastic grocery bag sitting on the stoop, tied up at the top but very clearly filled with clothing.

He shut the door again and looked up as Mick walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and a threatening look on his face despite the way his hand still clutched at his arm. "Who was that?"

Ray tossed the bag at him, watching with an amused grin as the man fumbled to catch it. "Present from Snart and the Flash."

Mick relaxed a little and disappeared back into the bathroom, coming out a couple minutes later in a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt, the bag dangling in his hand with something still inside.

"I'm gonna need help on this part, haircut."

Ray sat straight up from his position on the couch in surprise. "Which part?"

Mick sank down onto the couch next to him and tugged out a roll of bandages and a couple of clasps- courtesy of Caitlin, Ray assumed. "Can't get it tight enough by myself. Need you to hold it."

Ray nodded and scooted as close to the criminal as he dared, taking the wrapping from Mick and unraveling one end. He handed the roll to Mick and held the edge against the man's burning skin while Mick wrapped the gauze around and around his bicep.

Eventually it was tight enough that Ray could let go, and he grabbed for the clasps and held them within reach so that when Mick finished the wrapping, he could hold it together.

Finally situated, the man moved to stand up, and Ray frowned. "Where are you going?"

Mick huffed and gestured to the door. "Leaving? Don't think you want the police showing up on your doorstep."

"Why would they?" Ray protested. "As far as they know, we have nothing to do with each other. Listen, you're hurt and probably in pain and god knows you have nowhere to go aside from some warehouse somewhere. And the dumb thing is that I have a guest bedroom down the hall and Advil in the medicine cabinet and basically what I'm saying is that you're sitting your ass _down_ , Mick, and you're not leaving until I'm sure that gunshot wound isn't infected!"

Ray didn't know when he had started yelling, or when he had gotten to his feet, but he had and his hands were clenched at his sides and Mick was just staring at him in utter shock and all Ray could think was that he was going to die having tried to be kind to a criminal.

To his shock, Mick just chuckled, an actual laugh and not a nasty one, and dropped the bag onto the couch. "Fine. I guess I'll stay."

Ray relaxed a little and tried for a smile, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Right. Yeah, okay. Sorry…sorry about that."

"Yo haircut?"

"Yeah Mick?"

"Thank you. Now shut it."


	2. Christmas Cocoa

**Characters: Leonard Snart**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Genre: General**

 **Notes: Set during the Christmas episode of season 2, "Running to Stand Still."**

 **I don't own The Flash or any other affiliated shows or characters in Arrowverse.**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

 _I really can't stay!_

 _Baby it's cold outside._

 _I've got to go away!_

"Baby it's cold inside," Leonard muttered, bustling around Barry Allen's kitchen with his hood thrown back and his fingers tapping in time to the music that was on. He opened a cupboard, spotting plates and bowls, and shut it again, moving to the next.

"Where the fuck do you keep the mugs, Allen? This is almost as difficult as turning on the-"

He grunted and trailed off as he pulled open the fourth cabinet, giving a small smile. "Radio. Aha. Gotcha."

He scanned the selection of mugs on the shelf in front of him, his eyes landing on a tiny section of Christmas mugs. Leonard sneered and tugged out the most garish one he could find, which was shaped like a reindeer. "Nerd."

Snart shut the cupboard door and set the mug on the counter, tugging open the fridge and bending down to glance around inside. The milk was sitting on the top shelf and he reached in and pulled it out, gazing at the interior and smirking as his eyes landed on a bottle of chocolate syrup and a container of whipped cream. He grabbed those too, shutting the fridge as he turned around and set the items on the counter.

"All right, Barry, you better have hot chocolate mix because I do not have time to make this shit from scratch," Leonard grumbled, going through what he assumed was the pantry and finding a box of hot chocolate rather quickly.

He was disappointed to see that it wasn't the kind with mini marshmallows, and he searched the rest of the pantry and cupboards thoroughly to see if there were any lying around. Sadly, Leonard came up empty handed and was forced to turn back to the stuff he had gotten out, pouring the milk into the mug and popping it in the microwave, not sure how soon Barry would be home and not wanting to get caught looking so stupid.

As it heated up, Leonard wandered around the living room, glancing at the pictures that lined the walls and mantle, studying the younger Barry with a thin smile on his face. In another life time, with a better father, Leonard could almost imagine him and Barry being friends.

Not that he'd ever tell speedy that.

The microwave beeped and Leonard stepped back into the kitchen, tugging the mug out and cursing as the heat hit his fingers. He went about stirring in the hot chocolate mix before slathering the surface in whipped cream and drizzling the chocolate sauce on top, like he had done for Lisa when she was a kid.

He washed off the spoon he had used and set it in a strainer on the side of the sink, tossing the wrapping for the hot chocolate in the trash and putting the cold items back in the fridge.

Snart grabbed the mug and trudged back into the living room, sinking down next to the fire and shutting his eyes for just a moment as he took a sip of the drink in his hands. He hadn't had hot chocolate in years.

The slamming of car doors outside alerted him to the presence of people and Leonard sighed, sitting up a little straighter and taking a long, burning gulp of hot chocolate, relishing in the taste before Barry could come inside and take it away from him.

The front door opened and Len watched as Barry and Iris walked in together, looking rather forlorn about something.

The moment Barry's eyes landed on him, though, that evaporated into anger and hatred, and Leonard smirked at him from over the rim of his mug.

"Ho ho ho."

The look on Barry Allen's face was pretty much the best Christmas present Leonard Snart had ever gotten.


	3. Golden Vibes

**Characters: Cisco Ramon, Lisa Snart**

 **Pairings: Golden Vibe (ish)**

 **Genres: Comfort, Friendship**

 **Notes: Takes place somewhere between "Family of Rogues" and "The Darkness and the Light."**

 **I don't own the Flash or any affiliated Arrowverse characters.**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Cisco stood at the door, his hand raised and curled into a fist that was prepared to knock, but he couldn't bring himself to let his knuckles fall against the wood.

Honestly, he didn't know why he was here. He shouldn't be here, if he really thought about it. The new Harry would be pissed if he found out, and Barry and Caitlin would wonder why he hadn't bothered talking to them first.

He laid a flat palm against the door and sighed, shutting his eyes and tapping at the door lightly in the hopes that maybe she wouldn't hear.

No such luck; not thirty seconds later he heard the sound of a lock clicking and then Lisa Snart was standing there, her gold gun held loosely in her left hand and her right hand holding the door open. "Cisco?"

He gave her a sheepish smile and ducked his head rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh…hey, Lisa. What uh…what's up?"

Lisa frowned at him and tilted her head. "Why are you here?" she questioned back, eyes darting around him. "You're not here to arrest me, are you? Because I haven't done anything since you got that bomb out of me and Lenny is still in-"

"That's not why I'm here," Cisco interrupted, shifting on his feet. "Can I come in?"

Lisa looked startled, but stepped aside and gestured into her tiny apartment with her gold gun. "How did you even find me? This apartment is rented under an alias."

Cisco gave a chuckle, looking around the somewhat dingy apartment as he moved. "The gold gun is the largest quantity of gold in the city that isn't locked in a museum. It wasn't that hard to track it."

"Jerk," Lisa said with a pout. "So if you're not here to arrest me, why are you here?"

She led him into her tiny living room and Cisco sank down onto a battered arm chair, watching as she set the gold gun on a table and moved to flop on the couch next to the chair. "I just…"

He trailed off, not sure how to start, and twisted his hands around each other anxiously. Lisa leaned forwards on her elbows and furrowed her eyebrows. "You okay, Cisco?"

There was real concern in her voice, and Cisco's breath caught a little. "I don't know," he admitted softly, squeezing his hands together. "I…you know how the Flash is a meta-human? Like…the ones who have powers?"

Lisa nodded slowly, shifting so that she was closer to Cisco. "Yeah. Lenny's always saying how they're a bunch of show offs with no real idea how to be a criminal."

Cisco snorted and shook his head. "For once, Cold and I agree on something."

Lisa smiled and pulled her bare feet up under her on the couch. "What about them?"

Cisco took a shaky breath and ran his fingernails over his scalp hard enough for it to hurt. "I…I am one," he finally got out, screwing his eyes shut and trying to ignore the fact that he had just admitted to himself what he had known for a while but refused to say. "I'm a meta-human."

When Lisa didn't respond immediately, he forced himself to look up at her. She was studying him with a calm expression, a raised eyebrow and the look in her eyes the only sign she was surprised. "What are your powers?" she asked.

Cisco swallowed and laughed nervously. "That's the thing. I'm not positive yet. So far I've just been getting visions. Of the future, of the past, sometimes of the present. But I feel like maybe there's…more? If that makes sense?"

Lisa nodded thoughtfully. "Mind if I ask you to prove it?"

Cisco grimaced. "I can't always control it. It just…happens."

She shrugged and tugged a ring off of her finger. "Give it a shot. Tell me where I got this ring."

He took it from her outstretched hand and twisted the silver metal in his fingers, the aquamarine stone on it catching the light filtering in through the windows. It was a dainty thing, something he couldn't imagine Lisa wearing normally, but the moment he touched it his stomach lurched and his vision stuttered.

Flashes of images appeared in front of him before running together like a movie. Leonard Snart ducked out of a jewelry store, looking much younger than Cisco was used to, with Mick Rory directly behind him. They slid into a car driven by none other than Lisa Snart and peeled off. Cisco watched as Snart dug into the bag he carried and rummaged around before pulling out the ring and handing it over to Lisa.

" _That's for you, sis. Glad you came along for the ride,"_ Cisco could hear him say.

The vision died out and Cisco blinked rapidly, looking over to find Lisa staring at him. "Your brother gave it to you," he said finally. "The first time you pulled a job with them."

Lisa smiled thinly and took the ring back before Cisco could say anything else, sliding it onto her finger and letting her hands drop back into her lap. "Yeah. You really do have powers, then."

Cisco winced and ran a hand over his forehead, his eyes flickering down to the hardwood floor to avoid Lisa's gaze. "Yeah."

"Bet the Flash isn't too happy," Lisa laughed. "Not being the only meta on his team anymore."

Cisco bit at his lip and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. "He doesn't know," he whispered. "No one does, except you. Well, and Professor Stein, but he uh…he figured it out. I didn't tell him."

"What the hell? Why wouldn't you tell anyone?" Lisa demanded, leaning over to slap his shoulder. "Why would you tell _me_?"

Cisco flung his hands out to either side of him and stood up, pacing the living room and running his hands through his hair, grabbing at the strands and struggling to stay calm. "Because, Lisa, I'm _scared_ , okay? Is that what you want to hear? I'm scared! This is freaking me out and I can't talk to the Flash or Caitlin about it because they'll treat me differently and I…"

He swallowed and dropped his hands to his sides, rubbing his palms up and down his jeans and trying to hide his shaking fingers. "I'm just freaking out, and you were the first person I thought of that I could trust," he finished softly.

Her bare feet slapped at the floor as she walked over to Cisco, shorter than him without her heels on, and Lisa put a hesitant hand on his shoulder. "That's saying a lot," she managed with a grin. "But I mean…they're your friends, right? They're not gonna treat you any different. But they will be able to help you figure everything out, a lot better than I could."

Cisco shivered and rubbed his hands up and down his arms. "I guess," he admitted. "I don't know, though. I'm just scared."

His voice cracked a little and he flinched away from Lisa. The young woman bit her lip, her mind flashing back on how Cisco had comforted and helped her when Lenny had been working with her father, and those images drew her to wrap the scientist in a rather awkward hug. He jumped under her touch but grabbed at her, burying his face into her shoulder and digging his fingers into her back.

"You'll…be fine," she promised him, not really sure what to say. "Talk to them, okay Cisco? Because I'm definitely not the best person to help you with this."

Cisco shook his head quickly and shuddered as she ran a surprisingly gentle hand through his hair. "You're doing fine in my book," he assured her.

Lisa smiled thinly and laughed. "You're just lucky Len is in jail; if he walked in right now he'd murder you."

Cisco chuckled and pulled away, squeezing Lisa's shoulders before dropping his hands back to his sides. "Thanks, Lisa. I'm uh…sorry I bothered you."

She shook her head and led him to the door, pausing only a moment before grabbing a sharpie from a table and pulling his hand towards her, scrawling a number on the back of it. "My phone number," she explained. "If you use it to track me I will not hesitate to kill you. But…"

Lisa frowned, capping the marker and looking up at Cisco with a thin smile. "If you need anything, just call."

Cisco smiled and ducked his head, fighting the blush that was rising to his cheeks. "Thank you, Lisa. It uh…means a lot."

She opened the door and held it for him as he stepped back into the hallway. "Talk to them, you nerd. I know you guys. They care about you. If they didn't, you'd be dead for telling Lenny the Flash's identity."

Cisco snorted and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeah. We'll see. Thanks."

"See you around, Cisco."

"Later, Lisa."


	4. Love Will Keep Us Together

**riversunshine: I love them too. But then again, I ship Cisco with everyone.**

 **This is kind of a play off from the end scene in "The Flashpoint Paradox," where Flash gives Batman the letter from his dad. But since Batman isn't a thing in Arrowverse (that we know of) I changed it up a little bit.**

 **Characters: Barry Allen, Sara Lance, Leonard Snart**

 **Pairings: Captain Canary**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance/Comfort**

 **Notes: Takes place after Barry has screwed up the universe and set it right (so around the beginning of where Season 3 will be)**

 **I don't own the Flash or any affiliated Arrowverse characters.**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Sara Lance had only met Barry Allen one time, and that one time had been for about thirty-seven seconds when he zipped by the Arrow cave one day to deliver some new security system that Cisco had designed for Felicity. He had given her a quick hello, a wave, and zipped out again with a word about some crazy shark sighting in Central City.

So what the speedster was doing standing in the doorway of her apartment, Sara couldn't figure out. Hell, she didn't even know how he knew she was home from their last mission, though Ray could have factored into that somehow.

All she knew was that he was standing there with his hands tucked in his pockets and rocking back and forth gently on his toes, gazing at her with a cheerful grin. "Hey, Sara. Sorry to drop by like this, but I had something I had to give you. Can I come in?"

Sara blinked a few times and then turned aside, gesturing for him to enter her apartment and shutting the door gently behind him as he walked in. "No offense Barry, but what are you doing here? Do you need my help with something?"

"Hmm? No, I would have called first if that were the case. I also probably wouldn't be in jeans," he chuckled. "Sara, can we sit somewhere? This might be…interesting, to say the least."

"Barry, I've died and come back to life," Sara said with absolutely no humor, leading him to the living room and motioning for him to sit on the couch. "What you have to say can't possibly be that weird."

"I changed the timeline."

Sara frowned, opened her mouth, shut it, opened it again, held up a finger, put it down, and then shook her head. "Come again?"

Barry smiled and shifted on the couch, tucking one foot up under him cautiously, like he thought Sara would stab him if he got dirt on her cushion. "I changed the timeline. A couple days ago, but no one remembers because I fixed it. I uh…went back in time and saved my mom from being killed by Thawne."

"Wait, why would you change that back?" Sara asked in confusion, waving her hands in the air. "That's a good thing, isn't it?"

Barry's smile faded and he ducked his head. "You'd think so. But…Oliver, Roy, and Jax were dead, Laurel, Cisco, and Caitlin were evil, I wasn't the Flash, and Zoom had taken over the world. The resistance was fighting him and his meta's, but it basically turned into an all-out war."

Sara furrowed her eyebrows together, biting her lip in sympathy. "I'm sorry. But if you weren't the Flash, how did you get back here?"

Barry gave a small snort and shook his head. "That's the weird part. Snart helped me."

He looked up at her, gauging her reaction, and Sara forced herself to keep calm. "Seriously?"

Seeing no sign that Sara might lose it, Barry continued. "Yeah. He uh…he was _good._ A hero. Still had the cold gun, but he was the one who designed it. He was an inventor. I told him about the accident and the particle accelerator and he helped me recreate it and get my powers back."

"That's really neat," Sara admitted. "But I don't get why you had to come all the way here for this."

Barry shifted on the couch and dug into his pocket, pulling out an envelope and running a thoughtful thumb over the flap. "You were dead in that world," Barry continued softly. "Part of the resistance; you died trying to get Mick and Ray to safety. They both made it; you took thirteen bullets to the back."

Sara flinched, twisting her hands in her lap and glancing down. "Yikes."

Barry chuckled and turned the envelope in his hands. "You and Len were…married, Sara."

Her head shot up, eyes wide with disbelief as she stared at the speedster. He smiled at her sadly and handed the envelope over, waiting until she took it with trembling fingers, her name written on the front in swirling letters that she knew had been written by one Leonard Snart.

"I told him what happened to this timeline's version of him, how he was a villain and died in an explosion trying to save you and the others. Called himself a love-struck idiot," Barry laughed, getting to his feet. "Anyway, he gave me that right before I left. Asked me to give it to you, said that maybe it would provide some sense of closure."

Sara nodded numbly and stood up alongside Barry, walking him to the door and holding it as he stepped back into the hallway. On a whim, she gave him a quick hug, startling the man, and then ducked back into her apartment and slammed the door shut, her lips quivering as she stared down at the envelope.

It was cold, and that seemed appropriate and made it less difficult for her to slice it open with the knife she kept tucked under her belt. A single folded piece of notebook paper slid out and she set the envelope and knife aside, opening the paper delicately and leaning against the door for support as she skimmed over Leonard's handwriting.

 _I know I'm not your Leonard. Technically, you aren't my Sara. But we've both lost each other, in different times, under different circumstances._

 _But the way I understand it, we both went out doing the same thing; protecting the ones we loved._

 _I know that if he gave himself up for you, despite what Barry said about him being a criminal in that timeline, then he loved you. And I know you're hurting over his loss, because I'm hurting over yours._

 _And I know I am not him to you, but I really love you. No matter what timeline we fall in, I've been thinking of you._

 _No matter where we are Sara, love will keep us together._

 _Leonard_


	5. Stars

**Characters: Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen**

 **Pairings: FlashVibe (ish, can be read as either friendship or slowly building romance)**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

 **Notes: Set between the end of Season 2 and the inevitable fixed portion of Season 3**

 **I don't own the Flash or any affiliated Arrowverse characters.**

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Cisco sighed and leaned against the railing on the roof of STAR Labs, gazing up at the night sky and wishing that he could actually see the stars for once in his life. A mug of coffee sat at his elbow, cool from having been left for so long.

He didn't know why he was up there, not really. The last time he was on the roof he had been playing Harry Potter, trying to make light of a terrible situation.

Now, though, Cisco just wanted to be alone. The cortex was packed with people, including the usual group, Iris, Joe, and Wally. Felicity was supposed to be joining them at some point, and honestly Cisco really didn't want to see anyone.

There was a hollow feeling in his gut, one that wouldn't go away and weighed on him, dragged him down and kept him from actually being able to goof around like usual.

Footsteps sounded behind him and Cisco pressed his lips together, ducking his head. "I'll be down in a second, Caitlin. Just needed some air."

"On the roof?" came a voice that definitely wasn't Caitlin's.

Cisco grimaced and glanced over as Barry strolled over, hands tucked in his pockets and stance casual as he leaned on the railing. "Yeah. I uh…come here to think. Sometimes."

It sounded lame even to him, but Barry was good enough not to pry, instead turning and setting his elbows on the railing, nearly bumping the cold coffee. "It's a nice night out," he commented.

"Can't see the stars."

Barry gave him a side glance but nodded all the same, tilting his head back a little. "Yeah, I guess not."

They lapsed into silence and stood for a while, listening to the sound of the cars down below them and the wind rushing past their ears, moving almost as fast as Barry. The air was chill and both men subconsciously tightened their jackets around them as the night grew cooler. The sound of brakes below alerted them to Felicity's arrival, and Barry peered over the edge before looking back at Cisco.

"You want to go say hi?" he asked.

Cisco shook his head slowly and pushed his hands together, cracking his knuckles one by one as he waited for Barry to leave.

Instead, the speedster resumed his previous position and fiddled with the ends of his jacket sleeves. "You don't have to talk to me," Barry said softly, keeping his gaze on the city. "I can go get Felicity or Caitlin or Iris or someone. But something is obviously bothering you."

Cisco took a shaky breath and tucked his hands under his elbows to keep his fingers from shaking. "I don't know what's wrong," he admitted. "I just feel…shitty, I guess."

Barry's eyebrows furrowed and he glanced at Cisco, studying him for a moment before turning away again. Cisco appreciated the lack of eye contact; it made him feel less like he was under a microscope. "Is it okay if I mention some things, see if you can pinpoint what might be wrong?"

Cisco shrugged, shutting his eyes and reveling in the feeling of the caress of the wind through his hair. "Go ahead."

"Is something up with your parents?" Barry asked, staying cautious. "I know you guys don't have the best relationship."

Cisco shook his head. "No. They've been trying to be better lately."

Barry nodded. "Dante, maybe? Have you guys talked since he figured out you had powers?"

"We've talked," Cisco assured the hero. "Plenty. He's cool with it, cool with me. We've been getting along a lot better than before, actually, and it's um…it's nice."

He smiled faintly and ran a tired hand over his jaw as Barry hummed in the back of his throat. "That's good. While we're on the subject then, is it your powers?"

"I don't…think so," Cisco said, furrowing his eyebrows. "I mean, they confuse me and I still don't have control over them most of the time but it's…it's getting better."

Barry seemed puzzled now, and he turned so that his back was to the city and his head was tilted up towards the sky, his keen eyes picking out the faint outline of the Big Dipper. "Is it someone here? Caitlin, or Wells or…or me?"

Cisco nearly laughed. "No way. I don't have any problems with any of you."

He trailed off, frowning down at the city, and ducked his head again. Barry sensed the change and turned slightly to face his friend. "Cisco?"

"Do you mind that I have powers, Barry?"

Barry froze and stared at the meta, eyes burning with confusion. "Excuse me?"

Cisco shook his head and pushed off of the railing, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning towards the stair well. "Never mind. Let's go in."

"No, no, hang on," Barry protested softly, darting forward at a human speed and grabbing Cisco by the elbow. "What do you mean, do I mind that you have powers?"

Cisco hesitated, keeping his gaze on the ground, and he shrugged somewhat helplessly. "I don't know…until a month or two ago you were the only one with powers that was good that didn't end up dead. And then I'm just… _me_ …and I didn't even tell you guys and then it seemed like even after you found out you only ever asked me to use them when I had to. You didn't help me figure them out or talk to me about it or anything and…and I don't know, Barry, do you just hate me now?"

He said it with such vehemence that Barry actually took a step back, his eyes pained and his mouth opening and closing. "Cisco…"

Cisco shook his head rapidly, bringing the palms of his hands up to his eyes and pressing them against the lids, trying to force the burning sensation that was prickling there away. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"Hey."

A hand settled on either side of Cisco, thumbs caressing his shoulders gently. He looked up to find Barry in front of him, face remorseful. " _I'm_ sorry," he protested. "You don't have anything to be sorry for, Cisco."

Cisco took a shuddering breath and broke Barry's gaze. "I should have told you."

Barry shook his head and then pulled the other man into a tight hug, rubbing his back soothingly. "It's okay. You were nervous and didn't know what was going on. If my speed hadn't been so blatantly obvious, I probably wouldn't have told anyone either."

Cisco buried his nose into Barry's shoulder and clutched at his back, trying to fight the tears he felt in his eyes. "Still."

"No still," Barry murmured. "I don't hate you, Cisco. I promise. And I'm so sorry I never talked to you about this, or that I never helped. I just…thought Harry was helping you, or Stein. I didn't realize you didn't have anyone."

He pulled away and studied his friend for a moment, eyes sad. "I should have said something anyway," Barry decided. "Even if I thought someone was helping you…you were there for me while I was learning, and I haven't been there for you. I'm sorry."

Cisco nodded and brushed at his eyes furiously, his face burning from the realization that he had just been crying in front of Barry. "Okay," he whispered. "Thanks."

Barry rubbed Cisco's shoulder for a moment, gazing out over the city. His shoulders slumped and he glanced at his friend. "Felicity is going to be here tomorrow too."

"Yeah, I know."

"I think we should go do something. You down?"

Cisco shivered and grabbed at the now ice cold coffee mug, setting it on the floor of the roof so it wouldn't fall off. "I guess. What did you have in mind?"

Barry held out a hand. "Hold on."

The wind rushed past his ears faster than he could really understand, and he gripped at Barry's arm for dear life as the speedster ran, city lights flying by in a blur and looking almost like fire. When they stopped, they were in the middle of nowhere and Barry had somehow gotten a hold of a blanket on their trip, which he was now spreading out in the field.

"Where are we?"

Barry pursed his lips and glanced behind him, tilting his head. "Probably about twenty miles outside of town. Come sit."

Cisco did as he asked, zipping his jacket up as he did so, but was still confused. "Why'd you run us all the way out here?"

Barry smiled warmly and flopped down next to Cisco, zipping up his own jacket and then leaning back on his hands and tilting his face towards the sky.

"You can see the stars."


	6. Let Her Go

**Characters: Barry Allen, Oliver Queen**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Angst**

 **Notes: Takes place after Black Siren was captured and put into the Pipeline.**

 **I don't own The Flash or any affiliated Arrowverse shows.**

* * *

"When were you going to tell me?"

Oliver's voice was dark, the knuckles on his left hand white from clenching his bow so tightly. Barry stood silently behind him, head ducked and hands shoved into his back pockets to keep him from wringing them anxiously.

"I wasn't."

His words came out softly, almost scared, and Oliver turned away from the capsule that held Black Siren in the Pipeline, his jaw locked. "You're kidding, right?"

Barry swallowed and shook his head, looking up sadly. "No. I'm sorry, Oliver. But she…she showed up when Zoom brought all of the evil meta's into our world. We…decided it would be best not to say anything."

"It's _Laurel,_ for God's sake, Barry!" Oliver snapped, throwing his bow to the ground and storming up to the speedster, fingers curling into fists. "How could you _not_ tell me this? Do you _know_ what I've lost?"

Somehow Barry managed not to shrink under his glare, probably because of the way Oliver's eyes watered, and he bit the inside of his cheek. "Oliver, she's not Laurel," he whispered. "And you can't make her Laurel."

"You don't know that," Oliver growled, glancing back over his shoulder at the sleeping villain. "We might be able to get through to her, change her. Sara did it with Snart and Rory."

Barry couldn't argue there, but he still stood firm. "Len and Mick went by a code, Oliver," he reminded the vigilante gently. "She doesn't. She's killed hundreds of people, on two worlds. She isn't Laurel. That's why we didn't tell you. We didn't want you to feel as useless as we all do."

Oliver's shoulders slumped and he looked at Barry helplessly, a look Barry hadn't seen on him since he told him that Oliver was a father. "I…understand," he finally choked out, his voice hoarse. "I don't appreciate it; but I understand."

Barry hesitated, biting his lip and then settling a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "I know you miss her," he murmured. "We all do, and you guys had a much closer relationship than we did with her. But you have to let her go. I'm sorry, Oliver. If there was a chance we thought she could change, I wouldn't think twice, you know that."

Oliver shuddered and knelt to the ground, seemingly to grab his bow, but also to steady himself, to quell his shaking shoulders. "I know," he said.

And he did know. Barry Allen was one of the most optimistic people he had ever met, and he saw the best in everyone. If he couldn't do that with someone who looked exactly like one of their friends, then there really wasn't a chance.

"I know," he repeated after a moment, pushing himself to his feet and steeling himself to look at her one more time. "I'm sorry. For snapping."

Barry didn't say anything, merely nodded and let the man grieve. He could count on one hand the number of times he had seen Oliver cry, and he wasn't about to make him stop so they could leave. It was nice to see a show of emotion that wasn't anger or neutrality from him for once.

They stood in silence until Cisco called them upstairs nearly twenty minutes later, and when they left Oliver looked back once, steeled his shoulders, and walked on.


	7. Aka Kid Flash

**Characters: Wally West, Oliver Queen**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Genres: Friendship**

 **Notes: Takes place in the normal universe, not the one Barry altered.**

 **I don't own The Flash or any other affiliated Arrowverse characters.**

* * *

There had been reports coming in to the Central City Police Department for the last month; another speedster was running around the city, too fast for anyone to get more than a quick glimpse of.

Upon first reports, the STAR Labs group had been concerned it was another villain. But as more and more sightings came in and told of the new speedster doing things like saving children or putting out fires, they relaxed.

They were all curious, of course; Barry couldn't track the person down (because they didn't even know if they were male or female), and Cisco hadn't been able to get any kind of vibe on them, though not for lack of trying. But the speedster wasn't doing anything evil, so they were comfortable turning their attention to more important cases.

Wally was happy to leave it that way; he admired Barry and everything he did, but Wally was honestly too unsure of himself to tell his family that he was the new speedster zooming around.

It had been unexpected, that was for sure; one morning he had been fine and the next he had sped across the room in less than a second when a picture blew over from the wind outside. But because he had access to everything the Flash did, plus the same level of smarts that Cisco did, he really didn't need to tell anyone or ask for help.

He didn't want to steal Barry's spotlight, but he also wanted to use his powers for something, so he began picking up on the small crimes that Barry couldn't always get to; minor robberies, cats in trees, that kind of thing.

The only problem he had run into was the friction proof material he needed to keep his clothing from spontaneously catching on fire, but with a quick lie about a college entry project involving friction, he had some given to him by Cisco with no hesitation and he had created a functional suit.

Wally didn't like lying to his whole family about everything, but he also didn't feel comfortable telling them. So he kept quiet, helped out where he could, and figured out his powers on his own.

The first time Wally met Green Arrow was in the cortex when he was supposed to be picking Iris up to take her to work. Oliver Queen was standing alongside Barry in full uniform, minus the mask, discussing a series of high tech robberies that had transferred from Star City to Central City.

Though at first wary about Wally's presence, the team managed to convince Oliver that Wally would keep quiet about his secret identity.

The second time Wally saw Oliver, they ran into each other grabbing coffee. Wally had been visiting a school in Star City and had just finished up an interview, and Oliver was grabbing coffee for himself and Diggle while they worked on a case.

They spoke politely for a few minutes, Oliver asking about his college interview and Wally inquiring after Team Arrow and their wellbeing.

When they parted ways on somewhat more amicable terms than they had started on, Wally couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

He stayed in Star City that night, because it was too late for him to get back to Central City without making his father question how he had gotten back before the train lines shut down for the night. The hotel he had picked was the cheapest he could get without full on sleeping in the streets, and he knew he would be sleeping with one eye open the whole night.

Around 2 am there was a commotion outside, one that escalated from shouts and arguments into the sound of gunfire, and it had Wally on his feet and out the door in a second. He slipped his costume on as he ran, surrounding the gunmen quickly and freeing them of their firearms in the blink of an eye.

The machines clattered to the pavement, broken and bent, and he was running again, circling the men until they were forced into a small cluster.

He slowed just enough to search for a rope but before anything could be spotted, a whistling sound pierced the air and an arrow sprouted a net over the trio of men, sending them to the ground and holding them down with weights planted on the ends of the net.

Wally twisted just enough to see Oliver stalking over, his eyes locked onto Wally's blurred form, and then he was gone, a breeze in the wind.

The third time Wally met Oliver Queen was when he showed up to ask for Cisco's help in fixing a couple of his higher tech arrows. He had been hanging out with Cisco in the cortex while Wells and Caitlin were out, and he nearly fell out of his chair when the vigilante snuck up on them.

Cisco was more than happy to fix a few of the malfunctions in the arrows and he left to go do so, leaving Wally and Oliver alone in the room.

"How's it going?" Wally asked after a moment, twisting in his chair to face Oliver.

Oliver gazed at him curiously before spinning Cisco's empty chair around and sinking into it, crossing an ankle over his knee. "Good. Good. Mind if I run something past you, Wally?"

Wally flinched almost imperceptibly and cracked his knuckles, nodding slowly. "Shoot."

Oliver pursed his lips and crossed his arms over his chest, eyes darting to the door Cisco had left out of before speaking again. "Let's say, hypothetically, you were exposed to the same matter Barry was. And that, hypothetically, you got the same powers. Can you tell me why, hypothetically of course, you wouldn't tell anyone?"

Wally swallowed and rubbed a hand up and down his arm as Oliver quirked an eyebrow at him. "Hypothetically…" he mumbled, staring at the floor. "I wouldn't tell anyone because I would be too embarrassed that I hadn't figured out how to properly work everything first. And…hypothetically…I wouldn't want to steal Barry's spotlight."

Oliver hummed in the back of his throat and leaned forwards on his knees, clasping his hands together and lowering his voice. "I'm not dumb, Wally."

Wally gave him a small smile. "Never implied that you were."

Oliver smirked at that and shook his head, glancing back towards the door. "Look, I won't tell Barry or Cisco or Iris or anyone. But you should know that you would be a lot more help to them if they knew."

Wally shrugged and glanced away. "That's debatable."

Oliver raised a curious eyebrow but left the comment alone. "Regardless, if you need anything, call me, okay? You shouldn't be out there alone."

Wally gave him a look and Oliver cracked a grin. "Yeah, I know. But still. And from what I saw? You've got them pretty damn well figured out."

Oliver fell silent as Cisco came back into the room, four shining arrows in his hands, and Wally fought back the smile of gratitude that was rising on his cheeks while they talked.

Oliver bid them a good day and then left the lab, leaving the two in a comfortable silence.

"Hey Cisco?" Wally asked after a moment, his eyebrows furrowed.

Cisco glanced up, fingers hovering over his keyboard. "Yeah?"

"When you found out about your powers…why didn't you tell Barry and them?"

Though a little startled by the question, Cisco sat back in his seat and scuffed his foot against the floor thoughtfully. "I was scared," he finally admitted. "Why?"

Wally bit his lip and looked up at the other meta human, giving him a sheepish smile. "Remember that uh…that other speedster?"

He had never heard so many swear words come out of someone's mouth at one time.

* * *

 **I'd very much appreciate some feedback!**


	8. Hugs

**Characters: Mick Rory, Ray Palmer**

 **Pairings: kind of AtomWave or HeatAtom (whatever it's called)**

 **Genres: Hurt/Comfort**

 **Notes: This one doesn't take place in the Flash part of the Arrowverse, it takes place on the WaveRider after Snart has died.**

 **I don't own Legends of Tomorrow or any other affiliated Arrowverse shows. Please feel free to leave prompts or reviews. It's kind of disheartening not to get any when I know for a fact there are a lot of people reading this.**

* * *

Being on a crowded space ship, Ray Palmer was used to many things. Jax stealing his stash of junk food, Sara taking his over-sized button downs and wearing them when she got cold, Stein blabbering to him at all hours about science (believe it or not, sometimes Ray liked to talk about things other than science).

Never, though, had Ray expected to walk into the kitchen and find one Mick Rory breaking down over a Twinkie.

"Mick?"

"Get the hell out, Boy Scout," the man snarled, his voice breaking and betraying the pain in his words.

Ray pressed his lips into a thin line and slid onto the stool across from the pyromaniac, intertwining his fingers together on top of the counter and ducking his head to stare at the discarded pastry in front of Mick.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Have you met me?" Ray asked with a dry chuckle, lifting his eyes and peering out at Mick from under his lashes. "I'm not leaving. You don't have to talk, but this is as much my kitchen as yours, so I'm staying."

Mick scowled and pressed his hands to his eyes shakily, fingers scratching at the stubble on his head. "You piss me off, you know that?"

Ray managed a weak grin. "I figured."

With a grunt, the larger of the two pushed his stool back and stormed around the counter. Within seconds, Ray had his shirt clutched in the fist of the fire-starter, his feet dragging as Mick pulled him to the door.

"Just _leave_ ," the man snapped, shoving Ray as forcefully as he could without actually sending him to his ass.

Ray stumbled back, catching himself easily and planting his hands on his hip firmly, eyes narrowing at Mick. "No way in hell. You look awful, Mick, I'm not leaving you alone like this."

Mick's chin quivered ever so slightly, such a small movement that Ray nearly missed it. "Why?"

Ray softened and let his hands fall back to his sides, thumbs hooking in his jean pockets. "Mick. It's okay to miss him. We all do, and you guys were closer than any two partners I've ever met."

He had never seen Mick cry before, never seen such a strong man so easily broken, so quickly crumble, and before Ray could rationalize with himself that maybe hugging a former murderer wasn't such a good idea, he had wrapped his arms tightly around the man's shoulders.

Mick stiffened under him at the contact, and Ray's first thought was that he was about to get killed in the most violent way possible. His second thought was the briefest question about where Mick had found a Twinkie on the spaceship, because Ray fucking hated them.

And then Mick's arms were around him, not in a death hold but in a hug, the man's face pressed against Ray's shoulder and his arms shaking at the strain of holding onto somebody.

Ray didn't know when the last time Mick had hugged someone was, if he had ever hugged anyone, really, so he said nothing, just rubbed a soothing hand up and down his back and tightened his grip ever so slightly.

Mick's nails dug into his t-shirt hard enough to hurt, but Ray stayed silent, even as his shoulder grew damp and warm under Mick's cheek.

"You tell anyone about this," the man managed to choke out, his voice wobbly, "I swear I will throw you into the time stream without a second thought."

Ray chuckled and shut his eyes, resting his chin on top of Mick's head in a move that any other time would get him stabbed. "I have no doubts," he assured the man.

Mick nodded against him and tightened his hold even further. "But uh…if you move before I say, Haircut…"

Ray smiled and rubbed circles against Mick's back lightly. "I won't."


	9. Singh

**Characters: David Singh, Barry Allen**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Genres: General**

 **Notes: Can take place any time after the confrontation in the coffee shop with Zoom.**

 **I don't own the Flash or any affiliated Arrowverse characters.**

* * *

It was obvious, really. How could people not figure it out? How were people so dense, so stupid, so _blind_?

More importantly, when the hell had Allen become such a good liar?

David wasn't really sure when he had figured it out; maybe it was all the hurried excuses, the bizarre "in" with STAR Labs, the constant feeling of wind around him.

Maybe it was simpler than that.

Maybe it was because he held himself higher than before, because he seemed to smile more warmly, because he had started to stand up for himself more.

Or maybe the moment that Captain Singh realized Barry Allen was the Flash was the moment Barry stood between him and Zoom and spoke with the same tone the Flash did, with a familiarity that suggested he knew the villain.

He tried to rationalize it: Barry was scared for Joe, he would do anything to protect him, he was just a kid.

But so was the Flash.

And it had been apparent even in that moment that Zoom wasn't going to touch Joe. He had wanted the rest of the force, had wanted to break the Flash, break _Barry_.

And Joe hadn't been a part of that initial equation.

David had.

He knew in his gut that if Barry hadn't stepped in, he'd be dead right now. He knew his husband would be dead. He knew that the city would be in ruins from the meta-humans that had been rampaging everywhere.

Captain Singh sat back in his chair and tracked Barry and Joe across the precinct with his eyes, gnawing on the end of a pen thoughtfully.

He hadn't said anything to anyone, not even Rob, and he didn't know that he was going to. Somehow, David was certain that telling Barry he knew would freak the kid out more than him just being a little nicer to him.

David jolted out of his thoughts as a knock came from his partially opened door, and he looked up to find Barry standing there, a file clutched in his hands and a mildly concerned look on his face. "Captain?"

Singh sat straight up and tossed the pen onto the desktop, gesturing Barry in. "Come in, Allen. What do you have?"

Barry hesitated for just a second, gaze flickering over David so quickly the man could have sworn he saw lightning in his eyes. "I have the evidence from the Burrows case. According to what you found at the crime scene, it looks like he's probably innocent."

He handed over the folder and stepped back a little, tucking his hands behind his back and waiting to be dismissed.

David flicked through the reports absentmindedly, skimming Barry's work and running through the hundreds of thoughts in his head screaming at him to tell Barry that he knew. Ignoring every single one of them, Singh set the folder aside and looked up at Barry, giving him a thin smile.

"Nice work, Allen. Get started on the next one, and return that evidence to its locker."

Barry nodded and turned on his heel to leave, getting all the way to the door before Captain Singh spoke again.

"And Barry?"

He turned back, a hand on the doorjamb and an eyebrow cocked. "Yes sir?"

David swallowed and clasped his hands in front of him, looking Barry in the eye and pouring as much emphasis into his words as he possibly could. "Thank you."

Barry, though he was clearly confused, nodded politely to David and left the office, leaving the man to sink back in his chair and stare up at the ceiling.

He'd never admit it to anyone, but that kid was his hero.


	10. Dr Allen

**Characters: Mick Rory, Ray Palmer, Barry Allen**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Genres: Mild Angst, Family**

 **Notes: Takes place before the 4-way alien crossover, and Mick doesn't know that Barry Allen is the Flash or that his father was Henry Allen. Flashpoint didn't happen.**

 **I don't own The Flash or any affiliated Arrowverse characters.**

* * *

"Hurry, hurry, hurry," Mick ordered, cradling Lisa's head in his lap and looking up at Ray, who was swerving wildly through the traffic, glancing back over his shoulder whenever he got the chance to check on the villains.

"I can't _believe_ you decided to rob a liquor store!" Ray snapped. "And what do you think Snart would say if he was here right now?"

"I'd be dead for getting his sister stabbed, you asshole!" Mick snarled. "But it doesn't matter, because I'm fucking helping her even if it gets me killed now _hurry the fuck up._ "

Ray swung to a halt outside of a house in the suburbs, doing a double take when he saw the address and paling. "Mick, this is-"

"I know," Mick muttered, cradling the unconscious Lisa in his arms and struggling to press his jacket down on the bleeding wound in her torso. "I know, Palmer."

Ray hopped out of the car and ran ahead of the villains, pounding on the door quickly and flinging his hands up when Barry answered the door.

"It's not my fault!"

Barry blinked in befuddlement and shook his head. "I'm sorry, what?"

Before Ray could answer, Barry's eyes flickered behind him and he went white at the sight of Mick and Lisa. "Ray!" he hissed. "Only Snart knew who I was!"

"I know," Ray whispered. "He didn't come here for your help. He has no idea who you are, I swear."

"You Barry?" Mick asked desperately as he mounted the porch.

Barry's eyes darted between the bleeding Lisa and Ray and he found himself nodding. "Yeah. What happened?"

"She got stabbed. Please, I…I need your dad's help. Dr. Allen. He uh…he helped me and Snart out a couple times while we were in jail together and I didn't know where else to go, the Waverider isn't in range. She's gonna die."

When Mick looked up, he found that the kid in front of him had morphed his expression into one of anguish, and Barry glanced away, swallowing hard. "I'm um…I'm sorry, Mick. My dad was um…he was murdered recently."

Mick and Ray went utterly still, Ray whipping his head around to Barry in disbelief. "What?"

Barry gave him a shaky smile and brushed at the tears in his eyes. "Yeah. I'm…I'm sorry. What if uh…what if you took her somewhere else? Like…I know sometimes STAR Labs helps out criminals, if what I read about Hartley Rathaway in the papers last year was true."

Mick shuddered and shifted Lisa in his arms. "Even if they would help, I couldn't get her there on time," he murmured. "I…thanks anyway, kid. I'm sorry about your old man. Jesus."

The man sank down onto the front porch steps and lifted a hand to slide a strand of Lisa's hair from her face, tenderly tucking it behind her ear.

Barry cursed, looked at Ray, and shook his head. "Bring him to STAR Labs."

He hopped down the stairs, picked Lisa up before Mick could protest, and was off in a flash, leaving Mick to sputter in disbelief.

* * *

When the two of them got to STAR a little less than fifteen minutes later, Lisa was already being looked at by Caitlin, her fingers meticulously working to pick the pieces of glass from the liquor store out of her body.

Barry and Cisco stood silently outside the infirmary, touching shoulders and whispering softly between each other. When Mick and Ray walked in, they both looked up and Barry nodded them over. He ignored the elephant in the room, instead studying Mick for a moment and tilting his head. "You and Snart knew my dad?"

Mick blinked, looking over towards Lisa anxiously before answering. "Yeah. Would patch us up after brawls. I didn't realize…."

He trailed off and stared at Barry, his jaw locking slightly. "You gonna take us in?"

Barry glanced at Cisco and shook his head. "No," he murmured, much to everyone's surprise. "My dad wouldn't have. I'll respect that. You just…wanted to save her."

Mick took a shaky breath and nodded. "Yeah. She's uh…all I got left. And Snart would kill me if I didn't look out for her."

Ray looked mildly offended but said nothing, the four of them watching quietly as Caitlin started stitching up the wound.

"Your dad was a good man, kid," Mick said softly, ducking his head and shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm sorry he's gone. But I can uh…I can see why you turned out the way you did."

Barry gave him a sideways smile and nodded gratefully. "Thanks, Mick. From now on though, if one of you guys is hurt? Could you come here? As obnoxious as you are…"

The speedster trailed off and pressed his lips into a thin line, struggling not to cry. Cisco's hand found his elbow and squeezed gently, and Barry managed to continue.

"As obnoxious as you are, you're worth saving. Everyone is."


	11. Two Lonely Side Characters

**Day Two of Christmas Challenge: Two Lonely Side Characters**

 **I've been doing a Christmas Challenge on my tumblr (pftones3482) by writing a one shot a day for 12 days for 12 different fandoms, and I decided to post my Flash one here.**

 **Characters: Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Lisa Snart, Clarissa and Lily Stein**

 **Genres: Family/Friends**

 **Pairings: Goldenvibish**

 **Notes: Takes place after the four way crossover episode. The Christmas episode left a few things to be desired.**

 **I don't own the Flash or any affiliated Arrowverse characters.**

* * *

When Clarissa Stein pulled open her door to find three meta-humans standing on her front porch, she couldn't help but break into a grin. "Well hello there."

Caitlin held up a massive bag, filled to the brim with enough presents to tide both Clarissa and Lily over until the end of Hanukkah. "We brought gifts. Mind if we come in? We didn't think you guys should spend such a special holiday alone."

The older woman chuckled and stepped aside, gesturing them in. "Does Martin know you're here?" she asked as they passed her by, Barry and Cisco both lugging dishes of food.

"Nope," Cisco answered, settling his armload down on the counter and waving to Lily as she came down the stairs. "It's…a little hard to get a hold of him right now."

Clarissa pursed her lips and nodded, eyes glinting sadly in the warm lighting of the kitchen as she stared over at the single lit candle on her menorah. "I can imagine."

"But we wanted to come over while he couldn't, to let you know you still have family in the city that you can count on," Caitlin informed her, giving the woman a hug. "Any time you need us. And Felicity has a way to call them in an emergency if you do ever need to contact him."

Clarissa pecked Caitlin on the cheek and turned to help her unload the bundles of food. Barry grinned and glanced over at Cisco, who kept shifting feet and looking down at his watch. A package still dangled from his fingertips, and Barry lifted an eyebrow. "You in a hurry to get somewhere?"

Cisco looked up, startled, and fidgeted nervously. "I…kind of. Mind if I leave for like half an hour?"

Barry looked over to Clarissa and Lily, who, though they looked confused, both nodded instantly. "Yeah, man. Need me to take you anywhere?"

Cisco shook his head, glancing down at his hand. "Nah. This…shouldn't take too long. I'll be back soon, okay? Don't wait for me to start eating."

* * *

The portal nearly scared the shit out of Lisa Snart, and she had her gold gun pointed at the opening before Cisco had even stepped through. He didn't seem surprised to have a gun in his face, and instead dusted off his jeans while the portal shut behind him. "You're a hard lady to find, Lisa Snart," he finally said, looking up with a wry smile.

"Cisco, what the _hell_?"

He shrugged and handed over the package in his hands. "I uh…I knew you were alone this year, and I know it's not quite Christmas, but I also didn't know if you celebrated Hanukkah or Kwanzaa so I just decided to give you a present now."

She set down her gun and took it hesitantly, eyes wary. "How did you know I was alone?"

"I know that Mick and…and your brother went on the time travelling thing," Cisco said carefully, not sure if Lisa knew that Leonard had died. "And I figured that if you did have any Rogue friends, they were all in jail or…something."

Lisa gave him a weak smile and ran the string of the bag through her fingers. "I know Lenny's gone, Cisco. Mick stopped by and told me. Thanks though."

Cisco took a shaky breath and nodded. "Right. Well um…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukkah, or…whatever you celebrate. I have to um…"

"Get back?" Lisa offered, her smile turning sad. "I understand. Thank you, Cisco."

Rather than yanking him into their usual, once in a blue moon heated make-out, Lisa tugged him into a tight hug, her nose pressed into his jacket collar and her fingers curling against his back. He didn't know how often the girl was hugged, but he did know how it felt after losing a brother, so he didn't hesitate to hug back, rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back. "The Flash know you're here?" she mumbled into his shoulder.

Cisco chuckled, thinking back on the look Barry had given him when he created the portal, and shook his head. "I'm sure he suspects. I also don't think he cares. You know if you need anything, you can hit us up at the lab, right?"

Lisa pulled back and kissed Cisco on the cheek. "I know. Thanks."

He gave her a warm smile and stepped away, opening up yet another portal and tilting his head in Lisa's direction. "See you around, Lisa."

With that, he was gone, and Lisa took the opportunity to reach into the bag and pull out a golden snowflake necklace that glittered in the low light of her hideout. Her smile quivered and she clutched the jewelry in her fist, pressing her knuckles to her lips and shutting her eyes tightly.

"Merry Christmas, Lenny," she murmured.


	12. It Always Rains in Star City

**Characters: Mick Rory, Felicity Smoak**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Pairings: None**

 **Notes: Set directly after Mick sides with the Legion and before they change everything with the spear**

 **I needed Mick and Felicity friendship, okay?**

* * *

He wasn't sure he wanted this, honestly. Being with the Legion.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, holding the spear and confronted with his deceased partner. Compared to the Legends, he had thought that the Legion would treat him as an equal, as the intelligent person he knew he was.

They hadn't.

It had started quickly, the jokes about his intelligence, the ridiculing of his drinking habits and the way he ate, how sometimes he couldn't pronounce things correctly. Snart hadn't stopped the jokes, had even smirked or laughed at a few of them, and it stung more than Mick cared to admit even to himself.

He wasn't sure what to do, who to turn to. Sure, he hadn't had it great with the Legends. But when he thought about it, Ray had been there for him. Amaya too. Even the old man, at times, as annoying and stuck up as he could be.

If he showed up there now, he wasn't even sure they would speak to them without shooting first. Not that he'd blame them.

Which was what found him standing silently in front of the sign for Star City, hands in his pockets and pod invisible behind him. He had left his gun inside of it and had his head ducked against the rain.

It always seemed to rain in Star City. Fitting.

A van pulled silently to a halt next to him and Mick glanced up, fingering the cell phone in his pocket and eyeing the driver with wariness as they hopped out and stepped around the van, an umbrella lifting to cover both of their heads. He let a small smile flicker over his face at the gesture.

"What happened?" Felicity asked softly.

He snorted and clenched his hands into fists, ducking his head again. "I think I fucked up," he muttered.

She led him into the back of the van and they sat just inside the open doors, rain pattering down around the outside and Felicity laying the umbrella out behind them to dry. She didn't make a snide remark about how he always fucked up, didn't comment on the fact that he was a criminal and _they_ alwaysfucked up. All she said was, simply, "Why do you think that?"

He explained in hushed tones what had happened, how he had betrayed the Legends, gone with Snart and the others to the Legion. He expected her to hit a panic button, to get Oliver or Barry over there as fast as possible, but she didn't move save for the occasional nod. When he finished, he sat rigidly still, hands clutched together in his lap and teeth gnawing at his lower lip. Felicity was silent a moment before speaking.

"You think you should go back."

It wasn't a question, but Mick still nodded. Felicity hummed softly. "And you came…to me?"

He winced and leaned away from her. "I uh….didn't know…"

"Who else to turn to," she saved him from admitting. "Okay. You want my honest opinion, Mick?"

"That's what I'm here for, isn't it?"

She cracked a smile at that and shook her head, ponytail bobbing. "I suppose it is. You're a good guy, Mick."

He snorted and she slapped him on the arm. With pretty much everyone else, he would have slapped back, but he remained still. "Shut up, I mean it. You literally helped save the world, Mick. And you have to remember, this Snart isn't the one you guys lost. He's…evil, for lack of a better word. You know that if he was still alive right now, he would have been helping fight off those aliens right alongside the rest of you."

Mick grunted in confirmation and Felicity twisted to face him, pushing her glasses up her nose and settling a hand on his arm. "I can't tell you what to do," she said gently. "But I can honestly say that I do think you belong with the Legends. With the heroes."

She said it without faltering, without even thinking about the words, and something about that made Mick's chest tighten with emotion. "If they're being rude to you, you need to speak up," she continued. "I know Ray doesn't think you're dumb; he told me about what you went through with the Time Masters, and the way he talked…"

Felicity hesitated, like she had said too much, and switched trains. "Talk to them. Explain why you did what you did. And if they still give you shit, send them to me. I'll set them straight."

Mick chuckled and shook his head. "Will do, Smoak. Uh…thanks."

He squeezed her hand gently and slid from the van, boots hitting the muddy ground and rain parting over him as Felicity once again lifted the umbrella over his head. She walked him back to the pod, eyes glinting as they ran over the futuristic tech, and nudged him before he could climb in. "When you guys come back…if you guys come back…what do you say we grab a coffee?"

A smile twitched on his lips. "You asking me on a date, Blondie?"

Felicity's nose wrinkled. "Nah. You're not really my type."

"Not green enough?"

Her face turned beet red and Mick laughed, lifting the cover of the pod and stepping inside. Felicity moved back and away and, as she lifted her hand to wave, vanished. Mick jumped and instantly shot his gaze to the van, which had also disappeared from existence. He looked towards Star City, only to find that the buildings had warped and changed, become different, and plumes of smoke rose that hadn't been there before.

"Fuck."

The Legion had struck.


	13. Good Guy Gig

**Characters: Cisco Ramon, Mick Rory**

 **Genre: Friendship-y**

 **Pairings: Mick/Cisco if you want it to be, but not intended.**

 **Notes: Set after the alien invasion ep, before the season finale of Season 2 of Legends but after Mick has gotten away from the Legion.**

 **Mick needs a suit, okay? Fight me.**

* * *

"Hey uh…Mick?"

Mick glanced up from where he had been cleaning his gun to find Cisco shifting from foot to foot in front of him, one hand nervously running up and down his arm and teeth gnawing on his lower lip. Behind him, Ray was deep in conversation with Barry and Caitlin about their recent travels, probably geeking out about the multitude of eras they had been to. "What?"

"I-I have something for you," Cisco said, his voice breaking a little. "If you want it."

He raised a slow eyebrow. "Gotta tell me what it is first, nerd."

Cisco flushed and nodded his head towards the hall, walking out before Mick could say anything. He sighed but put the cleaning cloth down and followed, giving Ray a shrug at the curious look he was shot.

They were on leave for about three days while Rip and Jax made repairs to Gideon and replenished their supplies, so they had settled down in Central City near STAR Labs, where they could find help if they needed it. Ray had dragged Mick along to the lab, saying he wanted Cisco to help him make some upgrades to his suit, and, seeing as how Lisa was out of town, Mick really had nothing better planned.

When he stepped into Cisco's work room, the young man was pacing in front of a covered bundle of _something,_ squeezing his hands like he was attempting to juice them and all in all giving Mick a headache.

"Yo. Ramon. What is it?"

Cisco jolted at his voice and swallowed, dropping his hands and tapping his thighs. "I…after the alien invasion and stuff, I started working on this thing and um…I should probably just show you, I guess."

Mick almost gave a snarky reply, but his breath caught when Cisco pulled away the sheet to reveal-

"Is that a-?"

"Fireproof costume?" Cisco finished sheepishly. "Maybe."

The outfit was incredibly simple, considering all the other costumes Cisco had made. It was a dark tan color and looked smooth to the touch, a belt with a holster slung around the waist and deep brown boots sitting at the base of the mannequin. The area around the neck and sleeves was thicker, a dark orange rather than tan, and looked more durable. There was no symbol, no mask, no leather, just a simple, tough material.

"Is it okay?"

Mick shook himself from his train of thought and turned his gaze to the idiot in front of him, who looked like he was going to bolt. "Why?" was all he could ask.

Cisco seemed startled. "You-you've really become a good guy, Mick." He snorted, an amused smile crossing his face. "Never thought I'd say that."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that."

The kid nodded his acknowledgement and went back to fidgeting with his shirt tail. "After you all left, I realized you didn't have any kind of protection against the fire in your gun? And that just…didn't feel right to me. I made it as simple as possible, and if you don't like something I can change it, but it's totally fireproof, heat resistant, it has gloves, and you can still use your goggles with it, 'cause it doesn't cover the head, but-"

"Ramon."

Cisco gulped back his words and watched Mick circle the suit, gaze steely as he pulled off a glove and ran scarred fingers over the surface. It _was_ smooth.

"Fireproof?" he confirmed.

Cisco gave a weak smile. "Yeah. And uh…there's a holster, for your gun. Plus there's a lock picking kit in the belt, and also some repair tools. If you-if you have problems with your gun at any point."

Mick grunted in acknowledgment, turning his back to Cisco under the pretense of studying the material around the cuffs. Really, he was trying to press back the emotion in his throat.

He had never had someone go to this much effort for him, ever, even Snart. Especially not in concern for his safety. Certainly never someone he had kidnapped and almost killed. Nor someone who worked with a guy that had fought him for well over a year.

"Do you like it?"

The question was gentler, less scared, and Mick managed a single nod of his head. "It's good," he muttered. "The cuffs and neck?"

"Stronger material. Skin around those areas is more sensitive, burns easier. Didn't want anything getting up the sleeves or down the top, so they kinda cling to your skin. Adjustable to your comfort."

Mick pursed his lips and glanced back at Cisco, a wry smile pulling at his lips. "Missin' a symbol, ain't it?"

Cisco grinned slowly. "It's not, actually."

He tilted his head towards the belt buckle, sealed in something that looked like gold but most likely wasn't and, sure enough, pressed deep into the metal was a flame. A single flicker, three peaks, captured in a circle and gleaming under the low lights.

"It doubles as a distress beacon," Cisco said as Mick ran his bare thumb over it. "If it ever gets broken, both your team and our team will be alerted."

He fell silent again and Mick turned back to him, eyebrows furrowed. "I don't say this often," the pyro murmured, dropping his gaze. "But thanks. And sorry. For uh…"

"I know."

Mick glanced up to find Cisco with a warm smile on his face, hands tucked comfortably into his pockets. He shrugged. "We all kinda decided to trust you the moment you saved our asses. Plus, Ray vouches for you. No apology needed, though I appreciate it."

"So then I can-?"

He gestured towards the suit, feeling awkward, and Cisco's face brightened further. "Dude, duh. I've been waiting to see if you liked it for like, weeks! I had no idea when you guys were gonna be back so I had to be ready."

He left Mick in the room alone to change and Mick took a moment to fondle the fabric, pressing his lips into a thin line and shaking his head as he blinked back tears. "If Snart could see me now," he laughed to himself, slipping the comfortable fabric on. It seemed to almost cool the burns the scattered his body, and when he zipped it completely closed, the neck and cuffs practically suctioned to his skin. He buckled the belt low on his waist, slinging the gun into its holster, and then tugged the goggles around his neck where they usually sat.

He almost snorted when he looked in the mirror; goddamn superhero outfits were cheesy as fuck. It didn't stop the odd feeling of pride from rising up in his gut, however.

Secretly, though he'd never say it out loud to Cisco, or anyone else, for that matter, he kind of enjoyed the whole "good-guy" gig.

It certainly had its perks.


End file.
